2008 Nomination Rally Tournament
The 2008 edition of the Nomination Rally Tournament was held by HaRRicH in early 2008. This contest was different in that it was for games in anticipation for a games contest. It was decided that the board would support three winners for the Spring 2009 Contest. The winner of the tournament was Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow while Star Fox 64 and Donkey Kong Country 2 won the other two spots. Format In the first phase 64 games were split into 8 divisions where a single elimination contest occurs to decide the eight winners. In the second phase all 8 games were thrown into a one match, for the first two days the game with the most votes will win a spot in the nomination rally while two games with the lowest votes are eliminated. On the final day the final two games will go against each other with the winner getting the final nomination spot. First Phase The Bracket Division 1 Mega Man X Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden (1) Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (8) Geometry Wars Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Mega Man X Mega Man X Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (4) Mega Man X (5) Guitar Hero 2 (3) Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (6) Eternal Darkness Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Shadow of the Colossus (2) Resident Evil 4 (7) Shadow of the Colossus Division 2 (1) Final Fantasy VIII (8) Halo 2 Final Fantasy VIII The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Final Fantasy VIII Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden (4) The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (5) Punch-Out!! (3) The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (6) Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden Super Mario Galaxy (2) Super Mario Galaxy (7) God of War 2 Division 3 Mega Man 2 Sonic 3 & Knuckles (1) Tales of Symphonia (8) Super Mario Kart Super Mario Kart Mega Man 2 Mega Man 2 Wii Sports (4) Bioshock (5) Mega Man 2 (3) Pokemon Diamond/Pearl (6) Wii Sports Wii Sports Guitar Hero 3 (2) Guitar Hero 3 (7) Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Division 4 (1) Sonic 3 & Knuckles (8) Civilization 4 Sonic 3 & Knuckles Katamari Damacy Sonic 3 & Knuckles Super Mario Bros. (4) Katamari Damacy (5) Disgaea (3) Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance (6) F-Zero GX F-Zero GX Super Mario Bros. (2) Super Mario Bros. (7) ICO Division 5 Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow Metal Gear Solid 3 (1) Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow (8) Persona 3 Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow Devil May Cry 3 Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow Okami (4) Final Fantasy IX (5) Devil May Cry 3 (3) WWF: No Mercy (6) The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Okami (2) Okami (7) Kingdom Hearts II Division 6 (1) Metal Gear Solid 3 (8) Cave Story Metal Gear Solid 3 Banjo-Kazooie Metal Gear Solid 3 Mario Kart 64 (4) Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow (5) Banjo-Kazooie (3) Half-Life 2 (6) Psychonauts Half-Life 2 Mario Kart 64 (2) Mario Kart 64 (7) Conker's Bad Fur Day Division 7 Star Fox 64 Donkey Kong Country 2 (1) Portal (8) Halo 3 Portal World of Warcraft Portal Star Fox 64 (4) World of Warcraft (5) Tales of the Abyss (3) Super Smash Bros. Brawl (6) Paper Mario Paper Mario Star Fox 64 (2) Star Fox 64 (7) Lost Odyssey Division 8 (1) Donkey Kong Country 2 (8) Castlevania III Donkey Kong Country 2 Diablo II Donkey Kong Country 2 Kirby Super Star (4) Diablo II (5) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (3) Kirby Super Star (6) Call of Duty 4 Kirby Super Star Chrono Cross (2) Chrono Cross (7) Super Smash Bros. Second Phase Day 1 # Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow - 12 (1st Place) # Donkey Kong Country 2 - 5 # Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden - 4 # Metal Gear Solid 3 - 4 # Star Fox 64 - 4 # Sonic 3 & Knuckles - 3 # Mega Man X - 1 (Eliminated) # Mega Man 2 - 0 (Eliminated) Day 2 # Star Fox 64 - 11 (2nd Place) # Donkey Kong Country 2 - 8 # Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden - 7 (7) # Metal Gear Solid 3 - 7 (5) (Eliminated) # Sonic 3 & Knuckles - 5 (Eliminated) Day 3 # Donkey Kong Country 2 - 25 (3rd Place) # Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden - 11 (Eliminated) Aftermath At first Donkey Kong Country 2 failed to reach the bracket, but SBAllen gave the board power to add/remove a few games in the bracket and thus DKC2 was able to reach the bracket. Sadly there was a reason why it missed the bracket in the first place as the game was SFF and failed to get even 10% against Goldeneye 007, Super Mario RPG and Resident Evil 2. Star Fox 64 was stuck in a similar SFF position, but it was at least able to look semi-decent based on the circumstances as it placed third against Final Fantasy VII, Mario Kart 64 and Suikoden. Pokemon RBY on the other hand looked the greatest getting over 50% of the vote in its first round match and continued to look good until LFF from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Super Smash Bros. Melee prevented it from defeating Final Fantasy X in the fight for second in the fourth round. Trivia * Despite not winning a nomination spot 38 games were able to make the Spring 2009 Contest bracket. External Links * Bracket Category:Contests